


It Was Just a Movie

by Groot (grootiez)



Series: Growing Up Groot [13]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, gotghalloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootiez/pseuds/Groot
Summary: The Guardians watch one of Peter’s favorite horror movies. However, it proves to be too scary for a certain Flora Colossus...





	1. Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madness_on_the_milano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madness_on_the_milano/gifts), [Mattchewy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattchewy/gifts), [RR4901](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RR4901/gifts).



> Day 2 of trashpandaorigin’s (EmilliaGryphon) 13 Days of GOTG Halloween Extravaganza Challenge over on Tumblr. (Day 2: The Guardians Watch (Insert your favorite Horror/Halloween movie here.)

  


The Guardians were all comfortable sitting in the common room of the _Milano._ That is, all but one of them.

“Ugh, _AGAIN?!?!”_ Rocket complained as Groot squirmed in his seat. “What’s wrong buddy?”

“I am Groot.” Groot told his father.

“No, you just ate the last of our candy!” Rocket said as he smelled something. “Wait a second, you need a diaper change, let’s go.” He said as he picked up Groot and carried him to the bathroom. “We’ll be right back.”

Peter nods in agreement with Rocket. He then checks the time. “Uh, Rocket, on second thought, you might as well just get him ready for bed.”

“Why is that?” Rocket questions as he stopped in his tracks. “The movie will be over by the time I get him ready for bed. Don’t you know what I have to do to get Groot settled in for bed? First I have to get him undressed, then I have to take his diaper off and clean him up, then I have to give him a bath, followed by letting him play with his bath toys for ten minutes as a reward, then I have to get him out of the sink and put a fresh diaper on him followed by 30 minutes of fighting with him to get his pajamas on, then afterwards, letting him pick out a bedtime story to read while he sits on my lap as I gently rock him as I sit in the rocking chair and read whatever story that he picked out before I have to tuck him into his bed and play ‘Go the fuck to sleep’ as he tries to escape from his crib for another hour.” Peter rolls his eyes.

“Well, I suggest that you get a head start then.” Peter suggested. “Because everyone here is gonna get up at 5 am so that we can get on the intergalactic highway for our annual trip to Earth.”

Rocket moaned at this sudden development while everyone else, especially Groot, cheered, as they all loved unexpected last minute trips. Rocket liked routine and knowing what to expect throughout the day, he hated sudden changes and the unknown. This fear mainly comes from his time on Halfworld and the scientists there never telling him what tomorrow might hold, if he’ll live to see another day, or would he be put down as a “failed experiment”, so he woke up everyday not knowing if it would be his last.

Rocket carries Groot into the bathroom to begin the routine for getting Groot to sleep as he mutters something underneath his breath.


	2. It Wasn’t Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groot has a nightmare and sneaks out of his and Rocket’s room.

 

Rocket was _FINALLY_  able to get Groot down to sleep in his crib. Groot, however was scared and cried out for Rocket as soon as the raccoon got comfortable in his bed.

Rocket opened the sides of Groot’s crib so that he could easily access the crying baby. “Ugh, Groot, what is it?” He asks his son.

“I am Groot...” Groot sniffles as Rocket gently rocks him.

“Groot, that movie was make-believe.” Rocket tells him. “It’s not real. Clowns don’t live in sewers looking for little kids to eat and they most certainly don’t turn into giant, uh, whatever the flark that thing was at the end.”

“I am Groot!” Groot wailed as he digs his head into Rocket’s fur.

“Groot, relax.” Rocket tries again to soothe him. “God damn you, Star-Munch for letting him watch that flarkin’ movie...” He mutters to himself as Groot finally settles down. This time, Rocket was able to get Groot into his crib and close it before climbing into his own bed and getting a well-deserved sleep.

A few hours later, Groot fidgets in fitful sleep. He was having a nightmare about the movie and wakes up screaming and crying.

Groot then discovers that Rocket is sound asleep and won’t budge no matter how much noise he makes. He then grabs his Bob Ross doll, climbs out of his crib, before beginning to crawl on the floor. 

The tiny tree hears something from above and looks towards the heating vent in the wall. Groot breathes a sigh of relief as he looks at it and finds that nothing was there.

Groot continued to crawl around, only making the lightest and faintest of footfalls so that he would remain completely silent as he moved about. His first significant obstacle came in the form of the bedroom door that Rocket demanded be closed at nighttime so that in the rare case if someone managed to board the _Milano,_ Rocket would have ample time to grab whatever gun was closest to him and defend himself and Groot from the intruders.

Groot cautiously opened the door. Luckily, the only noise that it made was a soft squeak, not nearly enough to wake up Rocket, and Groot knew that the raccoon was a _VERY_ light sleeper. Groot then crawled out into the hallway to find someone who could comfort him.

The closest room was Drax and Mantis’ shared room. Groot creaked the door open only to see that Mantis slept like a butterfly, upside down and it looked like she sleeps with her eyes open, which creeped the tiny tree out. Groot then remembers that Drax snores loudly and quickly closes the door.

Groot crawls further down the hallway to the guest room where his Aunt Nebby was sleeping, only she wasn’t and was instead up and sitting at her desk making adjustments to her cybernetics. Nebula was scary enough to Groot on a daily basis and he didn’t venture further into her room and continued on his way.

The next stop for Groot was Kraglin’s room. His room was just as messy, if not messier than Rocket’s workshop when the raccoon was building an especially big weapon and wouldn’t leave his workshop for days. Groot managed to crawl inside and close the door when an extremely strong odor hit his nose: A bowl of soup that was over a month old and was fermenting underneath the Xandarian’s bed with who knows what.

Groot quickly escaped Kraglin’s room and was beginning to make his way back to his and Rocket’s room. He then discovered that the master bedroom’s door, where Peter and Gamora slept, was wide open.

Groot crawled inside the master bedroom to discover that the covers on the big bed were strewn all over and Peter and Gamora were exhausted from whatever it was that they were doing earlier that caused Groot to think that there was something crawling through the vents.

Groot threw his Bob Ross doll up into the bed before climbing up into the bed himself. There wasn’t much room for him to fit in, but the closer he got to the head of the bed where Peter and Gamora laid their heads, the sudden shift of weight caused Peter to subconsciously move further away from the middle of the bed and closer to the edge.

Groot found a new game, he would carefully step closer to Peter’s face and in turn, Peter would move closer to the edge until, eventually, Peter fell off the bed and hit the ground, waking him up.

Peter rubbed his eyes sleepily. “Ugh, what the hell?” He yawned as he got up and got back into the bed.

What Peter didn’t realize was Groot was there where he placed his hand and the humie was now beginning to squish Groot as the twig screamed for his life, waking up everyone and causing Rocket to rush into the master bedroom at lightning speed to soothe a frightened Groot.

“GROOT!” Rocket frantically came in and scooped the tiny Flora Colossus in his arms. “Shh, shh, it’s okay.” He soothed his son. Rocket then turned to Peter, anger in his beady raccoon eyes. “What the FLARK were you doing? Trying to smother Groot to death?!?! What did he ever do to you?!?!” Rocket snapped as he handed Groot his Bob Ross doll in order to calm him down as he gently rocked the tree.

“It was an accident!” Peter stated. “I fell out of bed and didn’t know Groot was there, honest! I don’t even know why he’s even in here in the first place.” He added as everyone looked at Groot.

“I am Groot.” Groot explained as he pointed to the heating vent.

“He heard a noise coming from the vent.” Rocket translated for everyone. “He said that he heard it coming from here.” Rocket casted Peter and Gamora a look. “What were you two even doing?”

Peter was on the spot. He knelt down to Groot’s eye-level. “We, uh, we heard it too, Groot. We were checking it out too.”

“I am Groot?” Groot asked.

“Did you find anything?” Rocket interpreted.

“No, Groot, there wasn’t anything in there.” Peter replied. “No monsters.”

“I am Groot?” Groot asked yet again.

“Not even a cannibalistic clown?” Rocket translated for Groot.

Peter then held Groot’s hands in his own and looked the twiglet in the eyes. “Groot, Pennywise isn’t real, he’s just make-believe and can’t hurt you.”

“I am Groot?” Groot asked, this time less fearful.

“First, he’d have to travel into space, and get by our security system before we would have to worry.” Peter reassures Groot as Rocket picks him up.

“And, if by some chance that clown got by all that, he would run away the moment that he discovers that Star-Munch wears panties.” Rocket reassures Groot as everyone laughs as they leave Peter and Gamora’s bedroom.

“They’re not panties, they’re boxers!” He called out as they left. “Assholes!”


End file.
